


Me voy enamorando

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 对不起，他们还是孩子，我不该这样，对不起





	Me voy enamorando

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，他们还是孩子，我不该这样，对不起

钟辰乐第一次感觉到自己的灵魂伴侣时正在过他的五岁生日。

爸爸妈妈哥哥和亲戚们围在他身边把蛋糕推向他，他却因为膝盖传来的钻心疼痛而立刻嚎啕大哭起来。

小孩子泪汪汪地被父母抱起来查看，扒开他小手捂得紧紧的膝盖，发现皮肤上依旧一片雪白，什么也没有。

妈妈亲吻着他哭红的脸蛋，说着：

“我们乐乐终于也有灵魂伴侣了呀。”

大家说着恭喜恭喜，钟辰乐却瞪着眼睛，不知道什么叫灵魂伴侣。

无论他的灵魂伴侣是谁，钟辰乐在接下来的几年想着，这个人一定是个极其不小心的白痴。

三年级的时候钟辰乐因为他的灵魂伴侣摔断了胳膊，疼得连站都站不稳，只好请莫须有的假，乖乖在家里陪他不知道身处何地按了石膏的灵魂伴侣躺了一周，直到那骨头错开的钝痛消去，才回到学校。

小学毕业的那一天钟辰乐因为他的灵魂伴侣突发胃痉挛，在上台唱歌之前痛得满地打滚，最后连表演都作罢，仓皇地被送进医务室休息。

初一军训的最后一天钟辰乐因为他的灵魂伴侣崴了脚，在提着行李离开宿舍楼的时候从台阶上滚了下去，自己蹭破了皮扭伤了手，在医院里待了几天，连开学典礼都错过了。

初二快要结束的时候钟辰乐因为他的伴侣得了重感冒，隔壁班的小姑娘来和他表白，一盒纸折玫瑰递到他面前，他一个响亮的喷嚏回敬了过去，被同学们嘲笑了一周。

高一暑假钟辰乐因为他的灵魂伴侣持续性的头痛在去往瑞士度假的航班上生不如死，在几万米的高空吐得胆汁都要出来了，三个空姐围着他团团转，一落地就去了急救区，躺在担架上两眼发黑。

出国去上大学的那一天钟辰乐因为他的灵魂伴侣发了腰伤，连推行李箱都得每五分钟缓一会儿，在飞机上14个小时站也不是坐也不是，脚踩在美国国土上的时候发誓，要是让他知道他的灵魂伴侣是谁，他一定用泡沫塑料把这人包起来全天看护。

21世纪不是人人都能遇到那个共享身体某一感官的灵魂伴侣，也不是所有相遇相知的灵魂伴侣最后都会成为恋人，自由恋爱被政府提倡，大多数人都顺其自然的活着。

钟辰乐却根本顺其自然不起来。

用他的家庭医生的话来说，钟辰乐这位灵魂伴侣存在感太强烈了。

宿舍舍友几个人在讨论到这个问题的时候，韩国的男孩儿说他的灵魂伴侣是他家隔壁的邻居发小，他们共享视觉，现在一个人在丹麦，一个人在美国；美国俄亥俄州的学姐说她的灵魂伴侣是她的姐姐，她们共享听觉，现在一个人在声乐系，一个人在管乐系；西班牙的女孩儿说她的灵魂伴侣还未见到过，他们共享味觉，现在那一位正在喝根啤。

钟辰乐躺在床上说，我的灵魂伴侣不知道是谁，我们共享痛觉，现在那一位正在虐待他的手腕，你们谁帮我完成一下声乐理论论文，下周二交给Pr.Karmues，爱你们。

别的孩子从小到大都是记日记，记账本，记梦想，只有钟辰乐拿着一个本子老老实实地记着，他那个挨千刀的灵魂伴侣受了多少伤，自己跟着痛了多少下。

大二那一年的欢迎会开在学校最大的那个食堂，长桌们被挪开，各个学院的海报盖满了古老的彩色玻璃，钟辰乐陪学生会站在门口给新生发急救手册，站着站着脑袋一阵钝痛。

他蹲下去的一瞬间门口有人大叫一声“holy shit”，两个人四目相对的刹那钟辰乐一股无名火就上来了。

那个蓝色头发的男孩撞在300岁的门柱上，旁边的朋友们笑作一团，眯眯眼瞪着自己，手捂在一样的地方。

钟辰乐来力气了。

三步并作两步走过去，钟辰乐狠狠地踢了他一脚。

那人吃痛，钟辰乐也紧接着感觉到小腿骨上阵阵刺疼，立刻指着他“你你你你你”的破音。

“你害惨我了！！！！”

 

朴志晟一直不相信自己有灵魂伴侣。

四岁的时候他从秋千上摔下来，他妈妈帮他消了毒，问他痛不痛，他说不。

“太好了，我们志晟有人帮忙分担了哦，以后要好好感谢他才是。”

可是朴志晟磕磕碰碰过了许多年，却从未真切地感受到另一个人分享来的疼痛。

对方好好活着他应该感到庆幸才对，可是他却隐隐失落着。

感受不到的人，该怎么找啊。

连最基本的交流都是相互的，朴志晟却觉得自己就像往一个无人区发信号一样绝望，信息永远得不到反馈，只能通过变本加厉地伤害自己来告诉对方，你要记得我。

朴志晟不能说自己迷信，但他坚持认为灵魂伴侣很重要。

如果上帝安排给你的人都不合适，那还能找谁在一起？

到了高中以后表白的人很多，朴志晟却总是下意识地拒绝。有人质问他理由，朴志晟的回答永远是：

“你给我一拳，你看看你痛吗。”

表白的女孩给了他一巴掌。

“朴志晟，你就是个固执的神经病。”

一直到踏上飞机的前一秒，朴志晟都害怕着。

万一离开自己的国家也找不到怎么办。

大学生活永远是令人向往的，朴志晟学了12年的舞，还没入学就被街舞社的社长盯上了，连宿舍都提前安排好，学院更是全奖学金地求他来，刚到欢迎party的门口就被团团围住，不知道是谁搂了他一把，他直接敲在门柱上。

嘈杂纷繁的大堂里有个近在咫尺的声音奶猫一样叫了一下，和他脱口而出的脏话撞在一起。

朴志晟盯过去，那个人也盯过来，气鼓鼓的。

是他吗？

三米的距离，朴志晟的心脏跳动的跨度绝对超过三米。

他跨过来，拉近，拉近，鼻尖到自己的心口，抬起腿就是一脚。

骨头的疼痛转瞬即逝，眼底下这个人又奶猫似的叫了一声。

都破音了。

朴志晟没听见他接下来叫啊喊啊说了些什么，只听见自己的脑子里狂风骤雨震天撼地。

他恋爱了。

和灵魂伴侣的相识鸡飞狗跳，比他大一岁的男孩儿用尖尖的嗓音对他一个劲地数落，朴志晟没听进去，耳朵支棱着从周围所有人的嘴里收集信息。

他是个声乐系的天才，他来自中国，他家里很有钱，他追求者很多，他性格很好，他很少去party，他住在别墅区的宿舍，他滑滑板上课，他周末去博物馆，他在Starbucks兼职……

他叫钟辰乐。

 

钟辰乐得到朴志晟的表白时并不惊讶，用力掐了自己一下，看着朴志晟面部扭曲，然后大声说“你想得美”。

朴志晟想跨开步子拦他，左脚拌右脚摔了一跤。

疼痛是一个人的，请假是两个人的。

钟辰乐屈尊降贵挪到朴志晟宿舍住两天，看着他一地的书和衣服，指着他鼻子骂。

“难怪你成天磕着碰着！你看你房间乱的！你这个邋遢鬼！”

朴志晟揉了揉头发嘿嘿一笑，往里头挪了挪，手抬起来往里一拐：

“请。”

钟辰乐毫不客气地躺在他旁边，一边盯着天花板一边还在唧唧歪歪。

“你不是跳舞的么，协调性呢？你知不知道我隔个个把月就痛个半死？”

朴志晟不吱声，眼睛飘开不看他。

钟辰乐撑起身子去捏他的脸，嗯，手感还不错：

“你说，你是不是故意的？”

朴志晟腿是肿了手还能动，拍开他做乱的小爪子，握在手里，认真打量着。

“你真的不愿意吗？灵魂伴侣不好吗？”

钟辰乐鼻孔朝天看他一眼，手抽回来，仰着头哼一声：“才不要跟你谈恋爱。”

朴志晟转过去，脸朝里，腿太长，砰地又踢到墙上。

钟辰乐捂着膝盖跪在他身后痛哭流涕：

“我的祖宗诶，您可小心点吧，疼爱疼爱我我求求你了———”

都是搞艺术的，知道了朴志晟和钟辰乐是灵魂伴侣之后，两拨人也就自然而然地凑到一起玩儿，也算是确保钟辰乐能随时盯着朴志晟。再者朴志晟受欢迎，长得又帅又早已小有名气，一起玩也好，有些人若不是碍着朴志晟一心只有钟辰乐，也冲上去表白了。

恋爱使人变傻，朴志晟因为被钟辰乐拒绝，已经想了一百种千奇百怪的理由，每种都要问一问钟辰乐。

“你不喜欢我是因为我是男人吗？”

“不是…”

“你不喜欢我是因为我是韩国人吗？”

“不是……”

“你不喜欢我是因为我比你高吗？”

“我操……不是。”

“你不喜欢我是因为我学舞蹈吗？”

“不是。”

“你不喜欢我是因为我长得不好看吗？”

“……不是。”

“你不喜欢我……”

“我就是不喜欢你！你哪来那么多屁话！”

周围人都安慰朴志晟别难过，钟辰乐气得两眼一翻差点就去了。

也不能说不喜欢朴志晟，钟辰乐有时候安静下来也认真思考过这个问题，仔细想想朴志晟也没什么不好。

朴志晟的确是不喜欢打理家务，听说从小周围都是年长的哥哥姐姐，给一门心思宠大的，和自己的富养不一样，是细养的。

钟辰乐自己也注意到了，朴志晟开学到现在几个月，所有的细心和好脾气都花在自己身上了。

钟辰乐说吃什么就吃什么，小声嘀咕了一句今天好想吃芝士，朴志晟就用他那低音炮大声说“今天去吃芝士吧”。

朴志晟学的是视觉艺术，课程全集中在早上，为了看不同建筑物身后的日出，每天跑断了腿，还特地赶回来给起不来床的钟辰乐买Horton的限时午餐，送饭跟献宝似的，小眼睛睁的老大求夸奖。

钟辰乐走遍世界这么多年，什么帅哥美女没见过，朴志晟不过是其中之一，也非翘楚，但好歹是个对自己好的帅哥，他看久了也不免脸红心跳。

这年头同性恋本身就不稀奇，钟辰乐跟自己父母提了一句灵魂伴侣是个男孩，两位家长也无闲话，只想让他拍张照片来，看看是个什么样的人。

钟辰乐趁着朴志晟练舞的时候偷拍他，挑选着放哪一段视频给父母最好，认真地看的时候，发现朴志晟跳舞真帅。

再怎么说也是给父母看，钟辰乐这一点炫耀的小心思还是有的，好好折腾了一下发过去，心里发誓这就是朴志晟这辈子最帅的时候。

钟妈妈对这孩子甚是满意，也没管钟辰乐说的“普通朋友“，一个视频电话就问“你什么时候带他回来过年”。

钟辰乐气急败坏地说上海话，什么“我不喜欢他“云云，朴志晟关了音乐抓起一卷毛巾盖在头发上，一双眼睛湿漉漉地冲他走过来，凑过去看他手机，问：“你在干什么？”

跳舞之后汗水蒸上来，朴志晟整个人闻起来像一簇盛开的花，又辛又香甜，平时的香水味和宿舍洗衣房的洗衣液味儿混在一起，离钟辰乐特别近，一张脸出现在手机摄像头里，钟妈妈立刻眉开眼笑的，用英语和他打招呼。

钟辰乐突然心里咚咚响，朴志晟专心和妈妈聊天，笑起来像只小鼹鼠，耳朵在自己眼前，弯着腰靠近手机，一双大手拿着毛巾擦汗，偶尔分给他一个眼神，看得钟辰乐指尖酥酥的。

仓皇喊了两声“我们要吃饭了妈妈再见”挂掉电话，钟辰乐给了朴志晟一拳，软绵绵地敲在他肩上，为了掩盖心虚而大声责备：

“干嘛跟我妈聊天啊！我好没面子的！”

朴志晟佯装委屈地眨眨眼，把手里的毛巾揉成一团，蹲下去塞进包里：“什么啊，我很拿不出手吗？”

钟辰乐把手机揣进裤子口袋，从他手里抢走毛巾，一边骂他是傻子一边把褶皱抖平了叠好，丢在他脸上：

“毛巾都不会叠，pabo！”

朴志晟接住了毛巾咧开嘴角，钟辰乐跟着他学了不少韩语，就pabo喊的最溜。

但从他嘴里讲出来就很可爱，多说无害，就让他喊吧。

钟辰乐对学校的食堂很有研究，知道哪个学院的餐厅最好吃，但又不乐意跑那么远，朴志晟自愿去跑腿，踩着钟辰乐送他的电动滑板，一路上跟他打招呼的人都会接一句“又给Chenle买午饭啊？”。

钟少爷乐得清闲，朴志晟心甘情愿。

钟辰乐在学校几十家Starbucks里的一家做兼职，因为本来就是做着玩的，排班也不多，但朴志晟就逮着那一家买咖啡，一大早的穿越半个大学城去醒脑。钟辰乐偶然一次碰到他，这家伙背着书包拎着滑板，蓝色的头发被小发夹别起刘海，整个人朝气蓬勃的，靠在柜台上对他说中文：

“你，围裙，可爱。”

钟辰乐差点一只马克笔戳瞎他。

街舞社本来在学校里就活跃，篮球比赛之类开场前都有人请社团助兴。朴志晟站位重要，钟辰乐有时候随意想去看场球赛，就在看台上看见朴志晟站在三角形的中心，行云流水之间一个凛冽的眼神杀过来，观众席尖叫此起彼伏。钟辰乐不屑地扫视周围，心想有什么好叫的，完全忘了能天天看见朴志晟跳舞的也就自己罢了。

朴志晟只要有机会就跟钟辰乐表白，也不会大张旗鼓的，只是很认真地一遍又一遍地说，有时候钟辰乐发火了才会停，委屈巴巴地离远一点儿，谁见谁可怜，数落钟辰乐不是，钟辰乐看他心情低落的，气得想骂人。

什么啊，是这家伙太可怕了好吧。

不能说朴志晟表白的时候钟辰乐嫌弃，每次他握着自己手腕，低声下气地，声音又低又慢，说“辰乐我喜欢你”，钟辰乐就被他的韩式英语磨得不知道心动为何物。

语言不通真是致命障碍。

但朴志晟就是没妥协过，他可是Jisung Pwarwk.

圣诞节的时候学校开了联合派对，占用了大礼堂和礼堂外的公园，啤酒烤肉什么都来，各个国家的菜从头摆到尾，钟辰乐喝了点红酒，和舍友嗨到半夜，才想起来下午到现在六七个小时没见过朴志晟。

也不知道为什么会突然想到朴志晟。

总之他晕乎乎地就去找了，最后在已经一地残骸的大礼堂里看到街舞社和拉拉队的一群人在台上玩，坐成一圈一人一瓶啤酒，中间的瓶子转到谁谁起来跳舞。

钟辰乐走过去，朴志晟注意到他，刚要打招呼那个瓶子就停在了自己面前。

大家起哄，朴志晟站起来走到中间去，钟辰乐看出来他有点醉了。

脸上红红的，连裸露的脖颈都泛着粉色。

随便放了首歌让朴志晟找拍子，所有人跟着一起鼓掌叫绝，当朴志晟真正随着音乐律动起来的时候，钟辰乐正好走到台下。

可能是酒精作祟，钟辰乐觉得今晚的朴志晟真的很耀眼。

天生适合音乐的人是带着节奏感的，朴志晟翻动着手腕，浑身上下的肌肉都散发着魄力，力度绷紧到发梢，一松一紧精准地牵制身体，蓝色的头发被光打亮，看见钟辰乐时，眼睛弯起来给了他一个笑。

30秒的时间很快，朴志晟停下，鞠了一躬迎接掌声和口哨，钟辰乐撑上舞台，还趔趄一下，揪着朴志晟领子，踮起脚吻他。

朴志晟没有反应过来，手举在半空，直到周围的人又是尖叫又是拍手，才看清眼前的人，手一转摸上钟辰乐的腰，让他鼓噪的胸口贴近自己，吻回去，听见他呼吸乱了。

酒精串味儿了，钟辰乐推开他，被朴志晟拽住手，捏得他手腕痛起来，感觉传到自己手上。朴志晟松了一点，搂着他的腰像在跳交际舞，钟辰乐红着耳朵，贴在他脖子上嗫嚅着“别在这儿，好多人”。

围着他们的同学在拍照，朴志晟懒得管，冲他们得意地笑，带着钟辰乐一阵风一样冲出礼堂，把他摁在年岁颇大的墙上。

得到皮肤接触的许可，累积了许久的亲吻覆盖上去，朴志晟的手碰着钟辰乐的喉结，听着他发出微小的呻吟，舌尖感受着他发烫的皮肤，留下潮湿的印记，冰凉的指尖摸进他的卫衣，触发了他的颤抖。

钟辰乐晕乎乎的，他不太想承认自己也有点醉醺，朴志晟的嘴唇软软的摩在他的脸侧和锁骨上，冷空气钻进他的衣服里，他去推朴志晟的小臂：

“……冷…”

朴志晟停下来，牙齿咬了咬他的嘴唇，轻微的刺痛从自己的上唇传来，他才满意地后退，单薄的衣物下身体发热，不畏寒的体质发挥着优势，把钟辰乐圈进怀里，轻而易举地抱起他。

“去你的宿舍。”

钟辰乐住的别墅是单人单间四人一栋，朴志晟踢开他的房门，两个人滚进和双倍的住宿费一起翻倍的床垫，朴志晟跪在钟辰乐身上脱掉风衣，短短的帽衫带起来，钟辰乐迷蒙着眼看着他的腹肌出神。

到底要干什么？

甩开碍事的衣物的时候朴志晟的手背磕到床头的柱子，钟辰乐痛得叫出声，埋怨地推他一下，朴志晟仿佛看到家养的猫抬起爪子轻挠，一下撩拨蹭在心上，可爱得紧。

等到朴志晟开始对钟辰乐身上的小夹袄动作，钟辰乐才恍然醒悟，手抵在他的胸口连连叫停，眼神终于清晰了点，写满了恐慌：“我我我没有……那个。”

朴志晟的手遮住一半的脸，一根根手指骨节分明地伸展着，漏出下面的笑意，使坏逗他：“没有哪个？”

钟辰乐踹他一脚，眼里软乎乎地囊中羞涩：“知道就去找！信不信我不做了？”

朴志晟笑得更过分了，眼睛眯成一条缝，空闲的那只手悄悄爬进他的腰轻轻揉捏：

“原来辰乐哥想和我做啊？”

钟辰乐整个人红成了一只煮熟的虾。

朴志晟离开房间蹓跶一圈，钟辰乐在床缩成一团，只留出一只耳朵泛着粉红，他回来的时候费了好大劲才展开这只小穿山甲，手里的瓶子晃了晃，脸上露出一个笑：“回来了哦——”

钟辰乐抿着嘴不敢说话，朴志晟欺身上来，伸出舌头舔舐他的脖颈，逼着他颤抖着发出声音，眼泪都要溢出眼眶，手指绞紧了被褥，那一点濡湿的触觉顺着他的喉结滑上来，是明目张胆的色情。

朴志晟觊觎钟辰乐的皮肤很久了。

他很白，皮肤又细又嫩，朴志晟觉得自己可能是个狼崽子，看着他细皮嫩肉的就牙痒，好想咬上去，用犬齿厮磨，撩起他的惊慌和瑟缩，让他的疼痛反射过来，让自己感觉到他。

他好想在钟辰乐的每一寸皮肤上都留下痕迹。

用来宣告主权。

钟辰乐不知道该把手放在哪里，朴志晟正在享受嗅闻和覆盖的过程，舌尖滑过的地方都沾湿了，那一点发烫的软肉凌迟着他的身体，朴志晟身上汗水后才有的辛辣香甜在空气里炸开，钟辰乐浑身都在颤栗。

朴志晟越界了，可是他还想要更多。

双方都知道朴志晟是个占有欲很强的家伙，钟辰乐内衬的领口被朴志晟拉下来，张口咬上他圆润的肩膀，雪白的皮肤变得粉红，朴志晟咬的足够用力，转移过来的痛感让他皱起眉头，同时相当满意。

钟辰乐眼泪已经下来了，夹着腿呜呜咽咽，手抓在朴志晟的手臂上，嘴里叽里咕噜地，不知道是在催促还是在拒绝。

他觉得自己已经变成了朴志晟触手可及的猎物。

朴志晟相当有力，大手一拢就把钟辰乐的一双手腕抓在手心，推着向上越过他的头顶，扣进床垫里，膝盖挤进他的两腿之间，大腿蹭上他肿胀的下体，那瞬间的接触逼得钟辰乐哭出声，摇着头喊他。

“志晟…不要碰……呜，不要碰……”

朴志晟如果停下了那就是见了鬼。他像只咬住了兔子挣扎的动脉的豹子，上位者的劣性让他从喉咙里低吼着发出警告，说着自己的母语，震在钟辰乐耳边：

“腿打开。”

钟辰乐偷偷学了很久的韩语了，朴志晟也有教他说些日常用语，可是当这三个字钻进他的耳朵的时候，他依旧为之战栗。

命令之后又是温柔的轻吻，钟辰乐强迫自己放松身体，紧挨着的膝盖慢慢打开，朴志晟空闲的手毫无停留地顺着摸下去，手指停在他的腰带上，轻轻敲击那块金属。

“辰乐哥，难受吗？想要我帮你吗？”

“唔……嗯……”

这当然不是惩罚性的事情，可是钟辰乐觉得自己最好听话，否则朴志晟不知道会做出什么。

单手就拆解那根价值不菲的皮制品，朴志晟抽掉腰带上去缠住钟辰乐的手，然后自己好整以暇地直起身子，居高临下观摩他的成品。

钟辰乐无法理解这停下的几秒是在做什么，更不知道自己正在极大限度地取悦着朴志晟。

他小心地扭动了一下，一条腿曲起来，划过朴志晟的大腿内侧，微微抬起头问他：

“Jisung？”

软软的一声轻唤足以割裂朴志晟脑子里的理智区，他俯下身去握着钟辰乐的脖子亲吻他，感受着他的贴合和手掌下逐渐变热的皮肤，另一只手开始褪去他的裤子，动作稍显粗暴。

分开时钟辰乐恋恋不舍地追逐他的嘴唇，一点银丝拉开，被朴志晟卷进嘴里，拉高了距离亲了一下他的额头，两只手扶在他的腰上。

“辰乐不是难受吗，我先帮你，然后辰乐要帮我，行吗？”

钟辰乐只会胡乱的点头。

朴志晟没有做过任何相类似的事情，但他潜意识里知道，他会。

修长的腿离开被面，朴志晟踩着地毯，鼻尖靠近钟辰乐的腰，手指攀上他的胯，拉下最后一条防线。

钟辰乐果然浑身都是雪白细嫩的，连性器都漂亮极了。

难耐许久的部分接触到产生温差的空气，钟辰乐闭着眼睛抖了一下，不敢去看，直到朴志晟毫无征兆地吞入他。

太烫了。

他抬起腰漏出一声呻吟，整个人如同被掐住七寸的蛇，使劲扑腾了一下，颤巍巍地喊了一声“朴志晟”。

他什么也看不见，只能感觉到规律地舔弄和挤压，湿透了，又润又黏腻，眼前目力所及之处是蓝色的发丝，粗糙的晃动，随着那种进出的抚弄来回遮挡着远处台灯的光。

钟辰乐觉着灯在变亮，最后什么都是一片白色。

他出了一身的汗。

朴志晟往后退，跪在地上，眼睛被刘海遮着，手掌抬起来擦过自己的嘴角，焦糖色的眼睛看着钟辰乐，那些白色很扎眼。

钟辰乐真的哭了出来。

眼泪扑簌扑簌地掉，钟辰乐一边说着“脏”一边想去摸朴志晟的脸，手却被他自己的腰带捆着动弹不得，委屈地皱着脸，嘴里呼唤一声比一声强烈。

朴志晟抽出床头的纸张擦干净嘴和手，随意丢在地上，爬回床上，手顺着他的大腿摸上去，一路回到他的脸颊，仔细地吻掉泪水，手指不轻不重地夹着他的下巴。

“别哭了，傻子。“

钟辰乐嘟着嘴打嗝，憋不出话，看着朴志晟变戏法一样掏出润滑剂，在他眼前拧开盖子：

“现在你要帮我了，想要轻松一点还是累一点？”

钟辰乐红着脸扭开头不想看他，朴志晟掰回来，嘴唇贴着他的锁骨嗡动：

“选一个吧，怎么样都很爽啊。”

钟辰乐颤抖着说“2”。

朴志晟在他的皮肤上咧开嘴笑，弧度贴着他的汗水。

“Bad boy.”

解开那根皮带，朴志晟退到床头，让钟辰乐坐在自己身上，手指沾上润滑液，在钟辰乐眼前晃了一圈。

“我进去了？”

钟辰乐咬着嘴唇点头。

初经人事的小家伙并不放松，朴志晟推进一个指节，他怕得腰都发软，跪不住，朴志晟托着他的腰侧，手指伸进衣物里在肋骨上流连，一遍又一遍地亲吻他的脸。

“放松，放松，哥要相信我。”

钟辰乐又哭，哼哼唧唧地手指去捏他后脑勺的一小撮头发：“怎…怎么放松啊……朴志晟你是个坏人……”

朴志晟彻底埋入一整根手指，咬着他的耳垂含在嘴里把玩，湿气舔进他的血管里：“辰乐好意思说我吗？”

手指的清晰感觉反馈进钟辰乐的脑子里，朴志晟不给他适应的机会，趾高气昂地分剪扩张，在一个偶然的点上轻轻按压顶弄，看着他脸色空白，张着嘴发不出声音，身体被刺激推动着发颤，整个人倒进朴志晟怀里，呼吸都有些酥软。

朴志晟觉得可以了，退出来，手指恶意地不离开皮肤表面，留下一条比舌尖更细的潮湿印记，蛇一样游弋，回到钟辰乐的膝盖上，然后又悄悄爬进他的卫衣，问他：“准备好了吗？”

钟辰乐被他隐隐绰绰的温和弄得浑身发热。

“好…好了。”

朴志晟单手扯掉运动裤的绳子，钟辰乐往前移，又闭上眼，不敢看身下泥泞的风景。

滚烫的物什贴过来，钟辰乐更闭紧了眼睛，一副大义凛然的样子，朴志晟笑起来，说着“哥真可爱啊”，然后毫不犹豫地操了进去。

手指和阴茎可不是一个尺寸，钟辰乐被撑得呛了一声，却在同一瞬间听到了门外舍友的说话声。

朴志晟促狭地挤挤眼。

“啊…舍友回来了啊？”

钟辰乐的脸涨得通红。

朴志晟卷起他的衣服推到胸口，手指在他眼前晃了晃：

“张嘴。”

钟辰乐咬住了自己的衣服。

“为难一下哥了，不要发出声音，被听到会很尴尬吧？”

钟辰乐泪汪汪地点头。

“那就不要叫哦。”

朴志晟慢慢挺动，眼睛搜刮着钟辰乐白中泛着粉色的胸膛，心思转了个弯。

朴志晟的尖牙捉住钟辰乐淡粉色的乳头时他透过厚重的布料哭叫了一声。

钟辰乐撑着朴志晟的肩试图退开，朴志晟顶得他又胀又爽，舌头又绕着他的乳头打转，像个婴儿一样乐此不疲的吸吮拉扯，他脸上的猫咪纹都皱出来了。

不发出声音是不可能的。

朴志晟无愧为舞者，节奏感倒是抓得很好，在一开始摸到钟辰乐那一点的时候就找准了方向，以各种刁钻的角度磨他，手指也跟着一起，在他隐约能看出两条腹肌线的地方仔细揉搓，越操越凶，牙齿也恶意地用力，从胸前移开，在其他地方落下逐渐青紫的痕迹。

他咬的很过分，痛在自己身上，钟辰乐看着他皱眉，又看着他笑，手指磨擦着他的脸，吐掉了他的衣服。

“啊……志晟…志晟你是傻子吗？啊……唔，对自己好点儿…嗯啊……”

朴志晟听他出声，感受到他情动的时候不自知又热情的挤压和收缩，凑过去咬了咬他的下巴：“我喜欢。”

钟辰乐的身体里很热，湿滑，紧窄，可眼前这个没自觉的家伙还一双眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着自己，嘴角翘着，冲他又甜又羞涩的笑。

朴志晟摁着他的腰把他往下推进最深处，张嘴含住他的喉结，在他的脖子上舔舐，故意弄湿他，终于说出一句话：

“我可以射在里面吗？”

钟辰乐想去他妈的舍友，发出绵长的啜泣一般的呻吟。

朴志晟当然会射在钟辰乐身体里，就算他不同意他也会。但他想看钟辰乐的反应，想听他呼吸里都是破碎的快感，想看他如何调整自己的频率跟上潮起潮落的速度，想让他知道是谁在操他。

朴志晟在射的时候搂紧了钟辰乐的腰，盯着他的眼睛，努力让嘴里的词汇变的标准。

“辰乐，我喜欢你。”

钟辰乐哪还有心思反应，那些更烫得东西像要将他的身体烧穿，朴志晟还在他身体里大刀阔斧地扫荡，他还硬着，也知道自己快到了，身体敏感的像吹到最大的气球，稍微一点针刺就可能粉身碎骨。

他也就仓皇地点头答应，直到朴志晟的手握上他的阴茎。

他替钟辰乐抚慰着，上下撸动，嘴唇亲吻着他半阖的眼睛，一声又一声地喊着什么。

钟辰乐听清一瞬释放了出来。

颤抖着，嘴里呜咽不成句。

心里骂着朴志晟这个狡猾的王八蛋。

他在他高潮的时候，用着中文，喊他

“乐乐“。

直到钟辰乐完全射完了，他都没从那一声声称呼里缓过来。

朴志晟退出来，扭过头一副事不关己的样子找餐巾纸，钟辰乐喘着气伸出手捶他，声音饱吸着情事过后的喑哑。

“你他妈让我以后怎么直视我小名？朴志晟你讨厌死了啊！”

朴志晟认认真真把手里的纸张折了两折，狭长的眼睛色情泛滥地看他一眼，笑着：

“乐乐不喜欢吗？”

钟辰乐腿都软了，撑着床低喘一声。

“……唔，朴志晟！你是个混蛋！”

“原来乐乐喜欢混蛋啊。”

“朴志晟！”

“嘘，乐乐乖，舍友在外面呢，过来。”

“我操你唔……唔唔……呃啊…嗯………”

朴志晟真的恋爱了。

 

-FIN-


End file.
